Unido a ti
by LilyHerms
Summary: —Pasa que no puedo alejarme de Granger —aclaró Draco con odio. —Vaya señor Malfoy, es una declaración muy bonita, pero no hace falta montar todo este alboroto.


**Disclaimer: Nada nos pertenece ^^**

Sólo faltaba un día para Navidad. Hermione deseaba que terminara ese día y poder visitar a su amigo y a su novio. La castaña había decidido cursar el séptimo año pero ellos habían preferido entrar al Ministerio a trabajar. Y como ella, muchos alumnos que no habían podido acabar la escuela por culpa de las guerras, estaban allí.

Compartía habitación con Ginny y otras chicas de la edad de ésta, pero por parte de los chicos había más de su edad. Dean Thomas, por ejemplo, pasaba muchas horas con ella porque Seamus sí había estado el curso pasado allí. Pero también estaba Draco Malfoy, obligado por el Ministerio de Magia a terminar los estudios (información recibida por parte de Harry y Ron). Aunque ya no la insultaba como años atrás podía ver la antipatía a través de su mirada grisácea.

Caminaba hacia el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ese día había salido nublado, y como Ginny estaba entrenando, habían quedado en verse en clase así que andaba ella sola por los pasillos. De camino hacia allí se topó con cierto rubio que se dirigía al mismo sitio. Se miraron y, como tenían que ir por el mismo pasillo, Hermione se adelantó para no tener que caminar a su lado, apretando el paso.

—No hace falta que huyas —dijo Draco mientras sus labios asomaban una media sonrisa.

Hermione aflojó el paso sorprendida porque le hubiese hablado, al fin y al cabo era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que la guerra acabó. Se giró lo suficiente como para verle un segundo los ojos y seguir como si nada, sintiendo un repentino cosquilleo al ver su mirada fija en ella.

Entraron al aula y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Pronto se llenó de los alumnos que faltaban (entre ellos Ginny Weasley que se sentó junto a Hermione) y el profesor empezó con la clase.

—Hoy daremos la clase práctica que os prometí —empezó diciendo—. Os pondréis por parejas y os batiréis en duelo mediante hechizos silenciosos.

Los alumnos se levantaron y se colocaron por parejas. Hermione y Ginny se pusieron juntas, pero el profesor las interrumpió.

—Disculpe señorita Weasley, ¿le importaría batirse en duelo conmigo? Eres una de las mejores de la clase y me gustaría probarla, además de que sois impares —dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Claro profesor. —La pelirroja miró a su amiga y el profesor se dirigió a ella.

—Señorita Granger, espero que no le importe ponerse con el señor Malfoy.

Hermione se giró para mirar al rubio y vio que era el único sin compañero. ¿Quién iba querer ponerse con él? Pensaba la chica resignada mientras caminaba hasta el chico.

—Hola Granger —saludó él demasiado amable—. ¿Preparada?

La castaña levantó su varita sin decirle nada y pensó que el mejor hechizo para vencer a Malfoy sería uno que reflectara el que él le mandara, y así acabar con él con su propio hechizo. Mientras, Draco, pensaba un hechizo que le escuchó decir a su padre. No sabía cuál era su efecto ni de dónde lo había oído su padre, pero pensó que quién mejor que Granger para comprobarlo. En verdad ya no sentía ese odio irracional hacia la sangre sucia, pero admitía que el rencor que había sentido durante todos esos años era difícil de cambiar.

Draco levantó la varita y cuando percibió que ella ya iba a atacar lanzó el hechizo y ambos se encontraron. Tal y como previó Hermione, el hechizo del chico impactó sobre él mismo sin que llegara a ella.

Malfoy se tambaleó un poco y miró confuso a Hermione.

—¿Qué hechizo has usado? —preguntó el rubio intrigado pues no se sentía extraño.

—Sirve para que rebote el tuyo y acabes recibiéndolo por mi —contestó sonriente—. Aunque… no te ha pasado nada, ¿cuál has usado tú?

—Uno. Que parece que no ha funcionado —dijo esto último para sí mismo.

Continuaron con el duelo hasta finalizar la clase. Quedaron empatados, pues ambos fueron desarmados por el otro en dos ocasiones.

Hermione se dirigió a su mesa para recoger sus cosas, Ginny la esperaba en la puerta. Draco también cogía sus libros y se disponía a salir cuando sintió como algo tiraba de él sin dejar que diera un paso más.

—Que diablos… —El rubio se giró para mirar a su espalda, pero en el aula solo quedaba Granger recogiendo sus cosas.

Intentó dar otro paso pero volvió a sentir esa fuerza invisible.

—¿Se encuentra bien señor Malfoy? —preguntó el profesor al ver la extraña actitud del alumno.

Hermione se acercó a la puerta cuando Malfoy estaba apunto de demostrarle al profesor que no podía dar un paso más, y en ese momento Draco casi se cae cuando sus pies se movieron.

—¿Te pasa algo, Malfoy? —preguntó ahora la pelirroja que esperaba en la puerta.

—No —contestó secamente el rubio antes de empezar a andar hacia el pasillo.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron un segundo pero se dispusieron a caminar hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Caminaban por el pasillo cuando escucharon una serie de palabrotas a sus espaldas.

—¡Merlín! ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? —preguntó el profesor saliendo de la clase tras escuchar las maldiciones que soltaba el rubio.

Cuando Hermione se giró, vio sorprendida que Draco estaba a dos metros detrás de ella y la miraba furioso.

—Pasa que no puedo alejarme de Granger —aclaró Draco con odio.

—Vaya señor Malfoy, es una declaración muy bonita, pero no hace falta montar todo este alboroto.

Ginny sonrió ante la cara de Malfoy al escuchar al profesor, pero aún más al mirar a su amiga.

—¡No es una declaración! —chilló el rubio fuera de sí—. No puedo moverme si ella no se mueve primero.

Y allí estaban, frente a la directora McGonagall intentando buscar una solución al problema. La directora paseaba de un lado a otro pensando cuál sería la solución más rápida.

—Verán —empezó diciendo la mujer—, el señor Malfoy utilizó un hechizo que utilizan los carceleros para controlar a los presos. No sé muy bien cómo es que sabe de su existencia, pues como deducirán, no es un hechizo que les vayamos a enseñar, por razones obvias.

Y el problema reside en que nadie, excepto el Ministerio, sabe del contrahechizo. Así que mandaré una lechuza para que me lo envíen. Aunque… en estos momentos el Ministerio está un poco revuelto por todo lo pasado… y puede que tarden en mandarme la contestación.

—Pero profesora —dijo Draco molesto por la situación que había causado—, hoy mismo vuelvo a mi casa y… no puedo faltar. Tengo compromisos que cumplir y…

—Pues tendrá que hablarlo con la señorita Granger —le cortó la directora—. Por lo que veo es ella la que le "domina" a usted, por lo que irá donde ella vaya.

Malfoy miró a la castaña entre enfadado y asustado por lo que eso conllevaba. Hermione no había dicho nada desde que habían entrado, todavía estaba procesando que tendría que pasar las Navidades con el rubio y que lo iba a tener pegado a ella demasiado tiempo.

Salieron del despacho y se detuvieron en el pasillo para aclarar dónde pasarían las Navidades.

—Granger —la llamó secamente—, _debo_ asistir a la fiesta que se celebrará en mi casa, así que…

—Malfoy —lo cortó Hermione—, ¿me estás diciendo que quieres que pase las Navidades en… en tu casa? ¿Y encima que presencie una de vuestras fiestas donde irán magos que… no creo que me aprecien mucho?

—Yo tampoco te aprecio pero no tengo elección y tú tampoco —Draco la miraba con superioridad—. Y antes muerto que ir a la casa del pobretón junto a San Potter —terminó diciendo con una mueca de asco.

Hermione lo miró furiosa y echó a andar alejándose de Malfoy. Claro que él era arrastrado detrás de ella a sólo dos metros.

—Basta Granger —dijo Draco poniéndose delante de ella y sujetándola por los brazos.

Esto hizo que le recorriera una corriente por todo su cuerpo al sentir el contacto de sus manos sobre ella. Se separó rápidamente de él, mas por la sensación que la embargó que por el enfado. Pero un escalofrío volvió a recorrerla al ver como el chico se acercaba lentamente y sentía la respiración de él sobre su oído.

—No quería decir eso —susurró Draco para que nadie lo escuchara rebajarse hasta tal punto, pero necesitaba acudir a esa fiesta como fuera—, pero necesito ir a mi casa estas Navidades.

Se separó de ella y la miró. Una sensación extraña, algo parecido a satisfacción, le invadió al darse cuenta del sonrojo que asomaban las mejillas de la chica.

—Está bien, Malfoy, tú ganas —cedió Hermione evitando la mirada del chico—. Pero evita que me sienta ofendida o atacada en algún momento porque me marcharé y tú vendrás conmigo a la Madriguera.

En dos horas recogieron sus cosas y se prepararon para pasar las Navidades más diferentes y extrañas que habían tenido en sus vidas. Hermione temía la reacción de Ron al enterarse de que no estarían juntos esos días y que además los pasaría con Malfoy.

Hermione resopló nerviosa pues se encontraba frente a la Mansión Malfoy y estaba a punto de traspasar sus puertas. En ese momento sólo podía pensar en la reacción que tendrían los señores Malfoy cuando la vieran y supiesen que iba a pasar una temporada en su compañía. Pero pronto se daría cuenta de que eso no era lo peor de todo…

—Déjame hablar a mi, Granger —dijo Malfoy antes de empezar a caminar hacia la gran casa.

Hermione lo miró y pensó que en esos momentos prefería quedarse completamente muda y, a ser posible, que la tragara la tierra.

Después de que Draco llamase a la puerta, un elfo doméstico apareció haciendo una profunda reverencia a su dueño. La chica se entristeció al verlo y cada vez sentía más fuerte la necesidad de ayudar a esas pobres criaturas. Mientras pensaba todas esas cosas caminaban hacia el salón donde estarían los Malfoy. La castaña recordó cuando estuvo en esa casa y se estremeció al recordar la tortura a la que fue sometida.

Llegaron, traspasaron la puerta y justo cuando Narcisa se acercaba a su hijo para abrazarlo, vieron entrar a Hermione.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó en un tono gélido la mujer mirando a la joven.

—Ha pasado algo esta mañana…

Draco les contó cada detalle de lo ocurrido en la clase mientras Hermione se removía inquieta ante las miradas que de vez en cuando le dirigían.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan…? —Lucius estaba muy enfadado con su hijo por ser tan estúpido y tener él la culpa, pero delante de la chica no le recriminaría. Ante todo, apariencia.

—Lucius —lo llamó su esposa—, hablemos un momento.

Ambos se alejaron de ellos para que no los escucharan.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacer la fiesta teniendo a… a esa chica con nosotros?

—¿No te das cuenta de que con ella daremos mejor imagen? —decía Narcisa mirando a su esposo—. Recuerda que el objetivo de esa celebración es recuperar el honor que perdimos. ¿Y qué mejor que tener a una sangre sucia con nosotros?

Lucius recapacitó las palabras de su mujer y una media sonrisa se asomó en su cara.

—Draco —lo llamó Cissy—, puedes agrandar la cama de tu habitación para que durmáis lo más separado posible.

A Hermione se le congeló la sangre al escuchar a la señora Malfoy. ¿Cómo no había reparado en eso? Claro, todo había pasado tan rápido que apenas se había parado a pensar.

Después de una incómoda cena, ambos jóvenes se retiraron a la habitación de Draco donde reposaban las maletas que los elfos habían acomodado.

Hermione empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Se sentía mal por tener que dormir en la misma cama que Malfoy cuando todavía no lo había hecho con Ron. Sabía que no iba a pasar nada y que era por obligación, pero no podía evitarlo.

La relación entre Ron y ella era muy similar a la que tenían de amigos, y Hermione a veces tenía la sensación de que él la respetaba demasiado como para tocarla. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando vio como el rubio empezaba a desvestirse.

—¿Te importa? —le dijo el rubio—. Intento cambiarme.

Rápidamente la castaña se dio la vuelta cerrando los ojos. Cuando el chico entró al aseo, ella aprovechó para cambiarse (al menos esos dos metros daban para tener cierta intimidad). La cama era mucho más ancha de lo normal así que no tuvieron problemas para dormir.

El sol que se filtraba tras una pequeña rendija despertó a la chica que se revolvió inquieta. Sin despertarse todavía del todo, se incorporó, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta del baño. Antes de poder llegar, escuchó como algo caía con un eco sordo.

—¡Joder! —chilló Draco desde el suelo.

—Lo… lo siento —se disculpó sonrojada—. No me acordé de…

La mirada de odio que le dirigió fue más que suficiente para saber que eso le costaría caro.

El tema de la ducha lo solucionaron mediante el hechizo _obscuro, ya _que se encontraba demasiado lejos de la puerta, y tenían que asegurarse de que no verían nada.

Pasaron todo el día discutiendo lo que querían hacer, claro que solía ganar Hermione que era la que controlaba al rubio. En una de esas peleas decidieron dar una vuelta por la mansión para pasar el rato y, de paso, mostrarle las posesiones de los Malfoy.

Caminaban lentamente sin hablar; de vez en cuando Draco hacía algún comentario sobre alguna reliquia familiar o algún retrato de la pared. La castaña se acercó a una vasija que parecía delicada y acercó la mano para tocarla pero una mano blanquecina se lo impidió.

—No toques las cosas —dijo el chico todavía sujetando la muñeca de la castaña.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y continuó caminando después de soltarse bruscamente. _Merlín, ¿por qué Granger? Mira que hay chicas más que atractivas en Hogwarts y me tenía que tocar el ratón de biblioteca. Al menos si tengo que compartir mi cama que sea con otra…_

Mientras Draco continuaba divagando, Hermione se giró de repente para preguntarle al chico hacia dónde iban ahora, pero Malfoy no se percató del cambio de ella y chocaron haciendo que la castaña cayera al suelo.

El rubio la miró desde arriba con una mueca que empezaba a formarse en una sonrisita.

—Mira que eres torpe, Granger —dijo extendiendo una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

A Hermione le extrañó muchísimo ese gesto pero se dejó ayudar todavía con el ceño fruncido. Justo a medio camino, Malfoy soltó la mano de la chica provocando que ésta volviera a caer con un golpe en la espalda.

—¡Malfoy! —chilló la chica frotándose la zona dolorida.

—A que duele —contestó arrastrando las palabras—. Para que la próxima vez me despiertes así.

—Eres un rencoroso —dijo mientras se levantaba ella sola—. Yo no lo hice a propósito.

—Yo tampoco… Se me resbaló la mano —ironizó.

No intercambiaron expresiones más de las necesarias. Así pasaron varios días, aburridos en la mansión, ya que Draco hubiera salido pero sería imposible ponerse de acuerdo a dónde irían. Y allí estaban, sentados en las butacas del salón mirando las llamas de la chimenea. Hermione resopló.

—¿Aburrida, Granger?

—Todo este tiempo podría estar disfrutándolo con mis amigos —contestó sin mirarle a la cara.

—Déjame que discrepe. Eso de "disfrutar" con tus amigos es imposible. Deberías estar agradecida de que te haya librado de estar con ellos y de que en vez de estar en una casucha vieja estés en esta mansión y con todas las comodidades —terminó diciendo el rubio levantando las cejas.

—Pues te equivocas. Y deberías llevar cuidado con lo que dices, porque si no me voy es porque no le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo lo que estoy pasando.

Estas palabras hirieron levemente al chico que por un instante se sintió mal y por unos leves segundos le entraron ganas de hacerle la estancia más agradable.

La semana pasó y la fiesta se acercaba cada vez más. Hermione y Draco se sobrellevaban cada vez más, pero siempre tenían algo hiriente que decirse (sobretodo por parte del rubio). A los señores Malfoy apenas los veían en las comidas pues después desaparecían y en raras ocasiones se los encontraban; era algo a lo que el hijo estaba acostumbrado.

—¿Qué piensas decirles a los invitados mañana cuando te vean conmigo? —preguntó Hermione desde la cama mientras se acomodaba entre las mantas.

—Pues… —contestaba Draco apoyando la cabeza en la almohada— que al final me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti y que por eso te maltrataba.

Hermione se giró para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos y con el estómago encogido. Y se relajó al escuchar las carcajadas del chico. ¿Acaso por una milésima de segundo esas palabras le habían afectado? Por Merlín, ella estaba con Ron y… ¡y era Malfoy!

—Tu cara ha sido muy graciosa, Granger —se burló colocando la cabeza sobre su mano—. ¿Cómo voy a decir eso? Ni que estuviera loco.

—Claro, ¿cómo vas a enamorarte de una sangre sucia? —soltó Hermione arrepintiéndose justo después de decirlo.

—Ya no es que seas una sangre sucia… —Draco se incorporó y se aproximó a la chica— sino que eres Granger.

La castaña permaneció impasible durante un momento pasando al enfado en segundos.

—Y… ¡y yo jamás podría fijarme en ti! —exclamó roja de la rabia que extrañamente había sentido al escucharlo.

—Ja, como si no desearas estar con un tipo como yo y no con ese descerebrado —decía mirándola con suficiencia.

—Prefiero estar con ese descerebrado, como tú dices, que con un prepotente, engreído, mimado, narcisis…

Draco se había acercado tanto a ella que ahora sentía su aliento directamente sobre sus labios y los ojos grises de él estaban a unos centímetros de los de ella. Se quedó muda ante la repentina reacción del chico y eso hizo sonreír a Draco.

—Lo dicho, que me deseas.

Esas palabras causaron que la castaña reaccionara y su orgullo saliera a flote eclipsando cualquier razonamiento lógico que le dijese que no reaccionara así, pero no puedo evitar acercarse un poco más al chico y desafiarlo.

—¿No serás tú el que me desea? —preguntó fríamente.

Esta reacción dejó fuera de juego a Malfoy que se alejó de ella como si de un imán del mismo polo se tratase. Pero pese a lo que pensó Hermione, él se había alejado por la repentina sensación que había nacido ante esa cercanía, y no por repulsión.

Y allí estaba, delante de muchas personas a las que no conocía o le sonaban de vista. Por un momento se alegró de que Malfoy no pudiera separarse de ella y no quedarse sola en ningún momento. Cada vez llegaban más magos y brujas cada cual más pomposo que el anterior. Definitivamente ese no era el lugar de Hermione Granger. Malfoy se acercó a ella y le indicó que caminara entre los invitados para poder saludarlos.

—Joven Malfoy —lo llamó un hombre corpulento—, ¿qué tal lleva el curso en Hogwarts? En el Ministerio se valoró mucho tu ingreso en el colegio… —el mago hizo una pausa tras ver a la chica que lo acompañaba—. Su cara me suena, ¿la conozco?

—Soy Hermione Granger, encantada —se presentó ella misma.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada, pues le había ordenado que no dijese nada. Pero antes de poder decir nada, Lucius Malfoy se aproximó hasta ellos.

—Buenas noches señor Malfoy, una fiesta excelente. —Lucius asintió en señal de agradecimiento. —Estaba conversando con su hijo y… con la señorita Granger. —El hombre volvió a mirarla—. No esperaba verla aquí, ¿usted es la amiga de Harry Potter, verdad?

—La señorita Granger es compañera de mi hijo —dijo Lucius desviando la mirada entre Draco y Hermione.

—¿Y qué tal lo está pasando, señorita?

Los Malfoy miraron a la castaña con miedo a la contestación. Con sólo unas palabras podía echar a perder toda la pantomima que habían montado.

—Pues… está siendo todo tal y como me lo imaginaba —y le dedicó una sonrisa quedando el mago conforme.

Malfoy sujetó a la chica por el brazo y la arrastró fuera de la fiesta cuando consideró que ya podían retirarse. Una vez fuera de la vista de los invitados él la soltó. Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido sin saber la razón por la que habían salido, aunque no iba a ser ella quién se quejara de ello. Pero quería saber la razón, al fin y al cabo la fiesta no había terminado.

—No sé porqué hemos salido pero…

—¿Quieres que entremos otra vez?

—No.

—Pues considera esto un regalo. Te he sacado para que no tengas que soportarlos más. Además de que ya no nos echarán de menos…

—¿Y no serás tú el que no los soportaba más? —preguntó la chica levantando la ceja como hacía él.

Draco sonrió.

—Aunque no lo creas, Granger, odio este tipo de eventos y me canso de ser el centro de atención.

—Ja, ja, ja —rió irónicamente—. Por una vez te doy la razón, Malfoy. No te creo.

—Haces bien.

Y fuera de todo lo previsto, ambos se rieron. Sería la bebida.

Desde la habitación ya no escuchaban los constantes cuchicheos, significando que poco a poco los invitados abandonaban la mansión y ésta volvía a estar en silencio. Hermione miraba por la ventana hacia el trozo de jardín que se podía vislumbrar. Draco estaba sentado en uno de los sillones terminándose la copa que tenía en la mano.

—Malfoy, creo que ya terminó la fiesta. —La chica se giró para mirarlo.

—¿Fue la tortura que te imaginaste? ¿Tampoco se lo desearías ni a tu peor enemigo? —peguntaba el rubio mirándola con cierta rabia.

—Podría haber sido peor —contestó impasible—. La mayoría eran agradables. Seguro que para mantener las apariencias.

La chica volvió a girarse hacia la ventana y suspiró. Ese año no pudo estar con sus amigos cuando abrieron los regalos que les había conseguido comprar antes de que toda esa pesadilla empezara. Ella recibió los suyos con las respectivas cartas. Y recordó la que Ron le escribió: en prácticamente todo el pergamino insultaba y maldecía de mil formas a Malfoy echándole la culpa de todo. Sólo la nombró a ella al final de la carta para despedirse con un triste: _No te acerques más de lo necesario al hurón. Feliz Navidad. Ronald Weasley._

Volvió a suspirar.

—Quieres dejar de hacer eso —soltó de golpe el chico notablemente molesto—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —contestó secamente.

—¿Sigues pensando en la comadreja? Todavía no entiendo cómo puedes estar con ese. Aunque claro, no es que puedas elegir…

—¡¿Quieres callarte, hurón? —chilló la chica arrepintiéndose de llamarlo así, pues ya no eran unos niños, aunque hubiera empezado él.

En un par de movimientos Draco se puso enfrente de la castaña y la desafiaba con la mirada.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así —le espetó Malfoy soltando la copa que cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos.

Volvían a estar tan cerca que sus cuerpos estaban en contacto y sus respiraciones se entremezclaban. De repente, Draco se dio cuenta de la cercanía física entre ellos y no pudo evitar sentir una dulce sensación al percibir el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo. Podía notar la tensión en la chica y pensar que era por él hizo que lo embargara algo agradable.

Hermione por su parte volvía a quedarse muda y no lograba encontrar las palabras para formar una frase coherente. Y sus piernas empezaron a temblar cuando notó que Malfoy se aproximaba más a ella. Tenía que pararlo, detenerlo por ella y por su novio… pero no podía, no quería. Todas las sensaciones que la recorrían eran las que debería sentir cuando Ron estaba con ella y por algún capricho del destino las sentía con el ex-mortífago.

Y no se movió, ni siquiera cerró los ojos cuando sintió los fríos labios de Draco sobre los suyos. Su mente dejó de funcionar y se olvidó de todo y de todos. Notó las manos del chico aferrarse a su cintura, consiguiendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran más en contacto. Hermione por su parte tenía las manos apoyadas sobre el pecho del rubio y notaba los acelerados latidos sobre su palma.

Y se dejó llevar respondiendo al beso, con la consecuencia de que se profundizara y sus lenguas se encontraran. La sacudida que sintió Hermione ante aquel contacto fue algo que jamás olvidaría. Supo entonces que estaba perdida y sintió miedo. Miedo y rechazo de sí misma.

No pudo evitar romper el beso. Aquello era demasiado para ella, demasiado para recordar esa sensación cuando estuviera con Ron, demasiada culpa.

—Malfoy… —susurró la chica.

Pero no pudo decir nada más porque alguien entraba a la habitación. Narcisa Malfoy vio a ambos demasiado cerca antes de que se separaran, y sin cambiar de expresión dijo:

—He recibido una lechuza de la directora McGonagall —hizo una pausa y continuó—. Mañana regresáis a Hogwarts para que os enseñe el contrahechizo.

Sin añadir nada más, Narcisa salió de la habitación dejándola silenciosa. Hermione vio como Malfoy se acomodaba en la cama dispuesto a dormir sin mirarla siquiera. La chica también se acomodó y armándose de valor se giró para mirarlo.

—¿Por qué me has besado? —preguntó rápidamente para que no percibiera los nervios que la recorrían.

El chico, que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, tardó unos segundos en responder y cuando lo hizo no se giró para verla.

—¿Tienes que _saberlo todo_? —contestó haciendo hincapié en las últimas palabras.

Hermione pensó en responderle pero sabía que el rubio no daría su brazo a torcer y seguramente acabarían discutiendo. Así que, resoplando, cerró los ojos para intentar dormir.

Ya podía alejarse de ella, McGonagall le dijo el contrahechizo a Hermione y ella se lo lanzó a él quedando libre. Pero en esos momentos no quería ser libre, no quería separarse de ella. Odiaba sentir algo por Granger pero no podía negar que se había sentenciado con aquel beso. No había dormido en toda la noche pensando que la tenía tan cerca y no podía tocarla y mucho menos volver a besarla. Pero eso ella nunca lo sabría.

—Señorita Granger, quédese un momento.

Draco salió del despacho mientras Hermione se acercaba a la mesa de la profesora.

—Espero que comprenda que no puedo dejar que recuerde el contrahechizo. El Ministerio ha sido muy claro en este punto. Así que tendré que borrar su memoria.

Hermione asintió sin oponerse.

—Sólo le borraré estos últimos minutos…

—Profesora —la cortó la chica—, ¿podría borrar hasta las últimas horas de anoche? Desearía… no recordar ciertos sucesos.

—Sí puedo, pero no creía que usted fuera una chica que solucionara sus problemas evadiéndolos —contestó una perspicaz directora.

Los alumnos llegaban de sus vacaciones y Hogwarts volvía a estar lleno de gente. Hermione había preferido visitar a sus padres los últimos días de vacaciones y ahora volvía a recorrer los pasillos del colegio. Se dirigía hacia el Gran Comedor donde estaría Ginny esperándola, cuando cierto rubio caminaba hacia el mismo sitio. Ella apretó el paso para adelantarlo.

—No hace falta que huyas —soltó Draco como la última vez que estuvieron en el castillo.

Hermione se giró y lo miró antes de que él la adelantara pasando tan cerca de ella que sus cuerpos se rozaron. Y Hermione lo sintió, sintió esa corriente que la recorrió aquella noche. Porque no pudo olvidarse de aquel beso, porque aunque recordarlo fuera muy doloroso, también había sido la mejor sensación que había tenido en toda su vida.


End file.
